Nachtkind, Blütemächden and Gebrüllklaue
by Krystal-Enderheart
Summary: Set in the Grimm world of Portland, Oregon, this crosses over two of my favourite things. The Yogscast and Grimm. This originally was going to be a one-shot but now it's a two/three-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Set in an AU. Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Nachtkind, Blütemächden and Gebrüllklaue

**A/N: This is a Grimm/Yogscast crossover, and I've had this idea for a while but only now have I got around to writing it. Yay procrastination. I don't own any of the characters, or the TV show Grimm. I own the plot though. If you can think of a better name for this, I would be highly grateful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and have a cookie! (::) these author's notes are getting really long as of late...**

**AU: This is set before Adalind has Diana (her baby), but after Monroe and Rosalee's wedding. Wu doesn't know about wesen yet, but Hank does.**

Rosalee counted over the notes in the envelope for what felt like the thousandth time. As she leaned over the shoulder of the person in front of her to see the length of the line, she heard the glass double doors to the bank behind her being slammed open.

"Everybody on the ground! Now! Let's go! Let's go!" Shouted a muffled, deep voice. He held a pistol in each hand, and fired a warning shot into the air. Three more men ran in behind him, each carrying a holdor.

Rosalee, terrified, turned around to look at them. Screaming was heard all around her, but the gunfire quieted them down. She couldn't believe what she saw. Wesen. They had to be, or those were some high quality masks. She tried to get a good look at them, so she would be able to describe them to Nick later.

They were wearing long brown trench coats, black shirts, trousers and boots. Then she looked to their faces. Rosalee instantly knew what wesen they were, no doubt about it; Blutbaden.

The three extras disappeared for a while, before coming back each with their holdors full.

"Right let's get out of here!" The main man shouted, and started to run for the door, where a black van was waiting, disguised as a cleaning company van, and they jumped in and bolted.

* * *

_The next day_

Nick, Hank and Wu walked into the building. Wu filled them in.

"Guy runs in wearing, and I quote; 'a freak-ass werewolf mask', and holding a gun while three more run in behind him," Wu said.

"Little early for halloween," Hank commented.

"We know anything else about them?" Nick asked Wu as he glanced at Hank, and they nodded to each other discreetly.

"According to the witnesses, the main guy was wearing a brown trench coat, black shirt, trousers and boots," Wu informed him.

"Can we talk to the witnesses?" Hank asked.

Wu nodded and signalled to the bench where the witnesses were all sat on a bench with embers of their family and their friends swarming around them. Nick and Hank walked over, and as they did so, Nick spotted a familiar fuchsbau.

"Rosalee!" He called, and jogged over to her. "What were you doing here?"

"I was depositing some money, a customer came to the spice shop and paid in cash and I didn't want to have large amounts in the register," She explained.

"Well, what did you see?" Hank asked, appearing behind Nick's shoulder.

Rosalee thought back. "About ten minutes before the robbery, I heard mumbles in the line and they were looking behind me, so I turned my head and there was this tall guy wearing a black scarf over the bottom half of his face walking down the street with his head down. And he was wearing a long brown trench coat."

* * *

Nick wrote it all down. "You get a look at his face?"

"No, he kept his head down the whole time," She answered.

"Right, well thanks Rosalee," Hank said, and they walked away. "You thinking wesen?" He asked Nick when they were far away enough from the crowd.

"Definately. And werewolf masks? Sounds like blutbaden," He answered.

* * *

_Back at the spice shop_

Monroe ran towards Rosalee and they hugged.

"Oh my god are you alright Rosalee?" He asled worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said pulling away.

Nick and Hank walked in behind her.

"We're thinking a squad of blutbaden," Hank said.

"Woged in the middle of the day? That's risky, I've never heard of any blutbaden doing that before," Monroe said.

"Well, Rosalee, you said you saw a guy in the same trench coat as the main guy ten minutes before?" Nick asked.

She nodded. "He certainly fits the description of suspicious,"

"Well, how do we look for him?" Hank asked.

"Actually, just before I lost sight of him he stumbled, and used one the bins to support himself. Could you get prints from that?" She asked.

"Maybe, if they aren't covered up with then million other prints," Nick answered.

"Well, it's the only chance we've got," Hank said, putting his coat back on.

"Let's go. Thanks Rosalee!" Nick called over his shoulder as they jogged back to the car.

* * *

Back at the precint, Wu arrived with the results of the fingerprints the forensics team had managed to recover.

"Gentlemen. I have the results," He announced.

"Excellent! And they would be?" Nick asked as he spun around in his chair to face Wu.

"A Mr. Rythian Enderborn, who funnily enough has a completely clean record," He answered.

"Well we're just interested in an address," Hank chipped in.

"Well, that would be Blackrock House, Yogscast Street," He answered.

Nick put his coat on and stood up. "Well then, let's go,"

* * *

As they pulled up at the house, Nick turned to Hank, who was driving.

"You stay in the car, just in case I need a quick getaway," He said.

Hank nodded, and watched as Nick walked up the long driveway to large fort-like house.

He knocked on the door, and waited, glancing over his shoulder to look back at Hank. To his surprise, a peppy young girl with startlingly bright red hair and a robotic arm answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Burkhardt. I'm looking for a Mr. Enderborn?"

"Hi! I'm Zoey, his apprentice! Sorry, Rythian's out right now. Maybe I can help! What do you need?" She introduced herself.

"Hi Zoey. Rythian was seen acting suspicous at a bank, shortly before it was robbed. I need to ask him a few questions," Nick answered.

"That's okay then! I'll contact him through the comm system I built!" She exclaimed, tapping a button on the side of the visor she had over her left eye. "Rythian, you there?"

"Zoey, you know I'm busy, what's so important?" Rythian's heavily accented voice came over the comm, on speaker phone.

"There's a detective needing to ask you questions," Zoey answered.

Nick chipped in. "Mr. Enderborn, you were seen yesterday acting suspicous outside a bank, shortly before it was robbed. I just have a few questions,"

"Fair enough, but there's always calls coming in of me acting suspicious. Just because I walk with my head down and wear a mask over the bottom half of my face does not automatically mean I'm a criminal," He answered.

"Well, you were seen wearing the same coat as the main perpetrator," Nick countered.

"Well, what questions do need to ask? I have a meeting I should be in right now,"

"Where were you at 4:27 pm yesterday afternoon?"

"At a meeting at Yogtowers," He immediately answered.

"I assume there are people who can confirm this?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Xephos Brindley, Honeydew Lane and Lalna Jones," Rythian answered.

"Okay Mr. Enderborn, there a way we can contact thse people?"

"Via Email on their website. Just type Yogtowers into a search engine, you'll find it,"

"Thank you for your time," Nick said, nodding to Zoey who shut the door, and turned to walk back down to the car. "Well that was interesting," He said as he climbed in and shut the door.

**A/N: Looks like this might be a two part, don't want it getting too long now, do I? Don't forget to leave your name alternatives in your reviews! I hope you enjoyed it so far, please review, and as always: Have a cookie! (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: You wanted more, I'll give you more! All you have to do is ask :) I'm not sure where I really want to go with this, whether to turn it into a short series or keep it to a two-shot. We'll see how this pans out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! Have a cookie! (::)**

Nick walked into the spice shop, and Monroe and Rosalee turned to look at him.

"Hey, Nick, what are you doing here?" Monroe asked.

"Monroe, do you remember how we first met?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure I do. You came sniffing around my house at like, 10 o'clock at night," He remembered.

"Well, I think I'm gonna do it again," Nick replied.

"Come round my house at 10 o'clock at night?" Monroe asked, confused.

"No! I'm gonna sneak into the house of a suspect, because I've got a feeling I'm not getting the whole story." He answered.

"Well then you best do some digging, because you're not usually wrong. So, what, are you thinking, wesen?" Rosalee asked.

"Maybe. I didn't actually meet the suspect, his apprentice answered the door," Nick replied.

"Apprentice? So, what, he owns a company or something?" Rosalee asked.

"I don't know. He might, his house was pretty damn huge," Nick replied. "More like a castle than anything else,"

Monroe hummed. "Want me to come with you?" He offered.

Nick thought for a second. "Actually, yes. I have a feeling I'll need backup,"

* * *

_Later that night, at Blackrock House_

As Nick hopped over the bush to the side of the drive and snuck around the side of the house, he noticed a soft glow of yellow light coming from behind the house. He stuck the wall, determined to keep out of sight. As he approached the glow, coming from a light inside the house, he peered over the edge of the windowsill to see inside. There was a brown-haired man in the room, probably the owner of the estate, Mr. Enderborn.

Not wanting to be seen, Nick moved over to the next window, and looked inside. It led into a corridor, and was slightly open, causing the heavy black velvet curtains to rustle gently. He was about to push it open further when he was struck from behind and knocked out cold.

When he woke up, he was tied to a wooden chair in a dark stone room and Mr. Enderborn sat opposite him.

"So, Grimm, eh? Not often you see one of you guys around town," He said.

"So you're wesen?" Nick asked.

"I ask the questions here, but yes. Would you like to know what kind so can look me up in your little book afterwards?" He offered.

"How do you know about the trailer?!" Nick screamed, struggling to break free.

"All you had to do was so yes, dear me. I'm a Nachtkind. Now, what's an officer like you doing sneaking around my house so late?" Mr. Enderborn inquired.

"I was investigating, Mr. Enderborn..." He admitted in defeat. He stopped struggling.

"Please, call me Rythian. And your name is?" Rythian asked.

"Nick." He introduced himself.

"Well, Nick, I'm sure we can work this out. I don't wanna hurt you. I've seen you running around with your friends, Your partner, the blütbad and the fuchsbau. Quite a team," Rythian complemented.

"You know about us?" He asked, furrowing his brow and leaning forward.

"I've been watching you for a while now, and honestly, I'd like to help," Rythian said, standing up and pacing up and down the room.

"Sorry, what?" Nick checked he had heard right.

"I want to help," Mr. Enderborn repeated, looking him in the eyes. "I've seen what you do and I want to help,"

"Okay, then why did you knock me out and tie me to a chair in your basement?!" He shouted.

"Precautions. Teep," Rythian gestured behind the chair, and a teenage boy with scruffy black hair stepped out from the shadows wearing a green hoody.

Turned out he was wesen too, and we woged to reveal a T-Rex like wesen, and he used his claws to cut through the ropes holding Nick down effortlessly. He then returned to normal, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Teep is a Gebrüllklaue. He's still young, but he's a good friend. And an excellent archer. You've already met Zoey," Rythian gestured behind him and the red-headed girl from earlier that day stepped forward and woged.

Her hair turned to flower petals, and her skin turned a pale plant green. Tendrils of sorts hung from her non-robotic arm, with blooming flowers at the end.

"Blütemachden," She said, returning to normal.

"My turn." Rythian said, and woged. His skin turned to black scales, covered with battle scars, and the mask he wore over the bottom half of his mouth dropped, revealing a distorted mouth that stretched all the way up his cheeks with shredded flesh still connecting his lips. His eyes glowed purple, and his hands grew fearsome claws, but not like Teep's. Smaller, and with jagged edges. He cleared his throat and returned to his former state, pulling his mask back up.

"And you all want to help?" Nick inquired.

All three nodded. Zoey escorted him to the front door, where he saw Hank still waiting in the car, fast asleep at the wheel.

"Meet at this Spice Shop tomorrow," Nick said, handing Zoey a piece of paper with the address.

* * *

_Returning to the spice shop the next day_

"Monroe! Rosalee!" Nick called out as he and Hank entered the shop.

The wesen couple came walking out to the front, to meet them. Rosalee hugged Nick, and so did Monroe.

"Man, you look pretty shaken up, Nick. What happened?" Monroe asked.

"Monroe, our 'team' is about to get three new _wesen_ members," Nick answered.

Everyone jumped back in surprise, and their eyes widened.

"Nick, are you sure about this?" Rosalee asked.

At that moment, Rythian, Zoey and Teep walked into the shop. Hank, Monroe and Rosalee looked at them in shock.

"Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, this is Rythian, Zoey and Teep," Nick introduced them.

Rythian shook hands with Monroe and Hank, as did Teep. He walked over to Rosalee, and kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rosalee said, glancing at Monroe who was shaking hands with Teep.

"The pleasure's all mine," Rythian said with a smile.

Teep and Zoey came over, each shaking Rosalee's hand.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, are any of you... You know..." Monroe tried to ask awkwardly.

"Wesen? All three," Zoey answered.


End file.
